


Let me take care of you (TIFF 2017)

by embersandturquoise



Series: The Charmie Beginnings [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Armie taking care of Timmy, Beginnings, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, CMBYN - Freeform, Charmie, Desire, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Love overcoming obstacles, M/M, Memories of Rome, Mentioning of possible panic attack, Mutual Pining, Not Wearing Underwear, Pining, Protective Armie Hammer, Sharing Clothes, Slow Burn, Soft Timothée Chalamet, Soulmates, Sweet Timothée Chalamet, TIFF 2017, That blue suit, Timmy is embarassed, Timmy is so readable, Want, dreams come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: TIFF 2017 –Timmy wearing nothing under that blue silken suit gets him into serious trouble.Thank Armie, who´s there to take care of his baby.Is this how it all started?Maybe...100 % fiction, of course...
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: The Charmie Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171703
Comments: 32
Kudos: 79





	1. The Q and A

**Author's Note:**

> There was this video on tumblr... and the ideas kept flowing into my head.  
> So here goes.  
> Possibly this will be the start of a new series about Charmie beginnings. Let´s see.
> 
> Hope you´ll like it and I´d love to read your comments.  
> Charmie on! ❤

__

_Jesus fuck, why did he choose to go blank with such a garment? Silken and flattery, all the time stimulating in ways that were massively inappropriate... Not to speak of Armie´s presence and the effect the proximity of his warm body had on him – still... again... always..._

Timmy fidgeted with the lapels of his jacket in a rushed attempt to cover himself. He had a slight idea that already the photoshoot from before the panel would give away too much information – his balls had been squeezed to his thighs and he had clearly felt how the fabric would literally point them out. There was no point in trying at all...

What had Armie said about testicles one time? Them being the one thing people – which gender ever – would never find sexy and attractive. Though Timmy would gladly debate that with Armie; surely one could have different opinions on that particular issue... A sly smile curved his lips.

But right now he needed to disguise the trouble that was starting to build down there. He tugged his shirt further into the trousers, pulled them up _(why, why??)_ and found that none of that was of any help.

_Gee, was anyone staring? Did they notice? And – even more important – did Armie notice?_

Timmy felt a blush painting his cheeks down to his throat. He was just so readable, an open book of emotions for everyone. Sometimes he wished he was at least a little more guarded.

He turned to the side and threw Armie a look of embarrassment. Armie immediately understood and wandered his eyes down, smirking widely. Timmy pulled at the lapels once more and crossed his hands before his crotch, hoping Armie had not seen. He would be going down with white flags.

_If this ain´t obvious..._

He chanted some French prayer in silence, asking for celestial guidance and a quick end to that Q and A.

* * *

“Gee, Timmy...”

They were stood in a dark corner beside the stage, Timmy fidgeting with his bracelet, Armie´s lips almost touching to his neck when he bowed closer.

“Popping a boner on stage. In front of everyone. Boy, you´ve got guts.”

_Shit. So he did notice..._

Timmy wished for a hole where he could escape into, a place to vanish his whole existence, a place to go and never come back again. He mumbled something unintelligibly, not being able to look Armie into the eyes.

“Could you not decide for some... protective clothing?”

Timmy´s heartbeat rose within moments, the heat rushing through all his body cells, his palms starting to sweat, his vision starting to blurr slightly – he was on the edge of a full-blown panic attack.

_What was he supposed to say now? And why the fuck kept Armie mocking him?_

“Hey... hey...”

Suddenly Armie´s hands were at his shoulders, steadying him.

“Don´t worry kid. I´m sure no one saw. And if – be it.”

Timmy managed to nod frantically, his lips trembling. Armie inched closer and now he could feel his solid torso against his own. Timmy sighed internally, feeling himself calm down at once. He had never felt like that with any other person before.

Armie looked at him warmly.

“It´s just your beautiful body not able to contain itself. Gods Timmy, you´re so fucking adorable, don´t you know that?”

There was no one left in this tiny space but the two of them. Timmy wondered for a second where all the others had vanished to.

Then the meaning of Armie´s last words hit him.

_Had he just called him “beautiful”? “Adorable”? ... Might there be a chance Armie did actually reciprocate his feelings?_

Timmy didn´t dare go there. He had already lost too much sleep pondering on that issue. But Armie´s look was more than just tell-tale. His pupils were dilated, his cheeks dusting rosy, his mouth slightly falling open when he looked at Timmy with a gaze that could not be described as anything less than intense. Even his hands were fisting tightly.

“Uhm...”

“It´s okay, baby. I´ve got you.”

_Baby..._

Timmy´s insides melted on the spot and he shut down the alarm bells shrieking for attention shortly in his head.

_This just couldn´t be..._

_Maybe he had fallen off a chair again and knocked his head and now he was in a kind of delirium or dreaming?_

But he wasn´t.

Armie smoothly closed the distance between them and Timmy inhaled his scent, deeply. This felt better than any possible high on this whole fucking planet. He felt Armie´s huge figure enclose him... warm him... calm him... – and then without further ado the other slid his strong hand between their bodies.

“Will you let me do something about – this?”

His fingers lightly brushed over Timmy´s fly, touching just the tiniest bit to the bulge thereunder, leaving Timmy moaning and aching for more. His knees buckled for a second and he was reminded of Rome. That kiss in the dark alley had been everything – he´d been feeding on the memories for so long - too long, envisioning their entangled bodies, relishing in their touch, remembering Armie´s taste on his tongue...

“Fuckkk... yes...”

And that was enough.

Armie brought his hands up to palm Timmy´s face and he did that with a tenderness that let Timmy´s eyes flutter close by the touch alone. He did only feel the approach of soft plush lips before they landed on his.

“Armie...”

he whispered and then his brain slowly fogged out. He was held... he was kissed... he was pushed against the wall... he felt warm strong hands unzipping his fly, engulfing his hard cock in just the right way and rubbing him to the edge in no time.

When he came all over Armie´s hand and the fancy blue suit, Timmy actually whined and cried out, but Armie kept him steady with reassuring words, tugging gently at his now messy curls, kissing him into a state of no return.

* * *

“Go for something tighter next time. Might keep the trouble in place.”

_Trouble being a new codeword for his private parts._

Armie grinned but Timmy shook his head, smirking.

“If it gets me into trouble like this, I will never wear anything under again.”

“Jesus, Chalamet... you´ll be the death of me.”

Timmy shrugged and quickly clothed up, placing the lapels cautiously over the plain signs of what they had just done.

“Hotel? Your room?”

“Definitely. I´ll get you a tracksuit of mine. Can´t wait to see you in my clothes, Timmy.”

Timmy smiled and stole another kiss from those gorgeous lips

“And I can´t wait to have your scent on me.”

Armie threw him a look and Timmy knew exactly what he would do the very second they would shut the door close in the hotel room...


	2. And my whole world tumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Q and A and a first taste of what could be them, Armie and Timmy head back to the hotel.  
> The boys take a glimpse back to shooting CMBYN and get emotional... very emotional...
> 
> 100 % fiction... of course...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes. Their story continues. I`m very moved with the reception this little story got. I hadn´t planned at all and as I started to write, it seemed to be a one-shot just, but now... it occured there´s more, much more to come.  
> Enjoy :*
> 
> EGBA 💜
> 
> Love your comments, please keep them coming. Thanks 🥰

Once the door fell shut behind them, Timmy let go all of his patience, which he had tried so hard to keep up. Hiding his nervousness and excitement, not being able to at least intertwine their hands in a crowd of people in that fucking elevator had been torture. He wanted so badly to touch, to kiss... to taste Armie. Without hesitation he approached and hungrily met his lips with Armie´s, his groin already rutting against the taller one´s thighs.

The kiss tasted of hope and desire, of passion and the memory of their time in Italy. When he slipped his tongue past Armie´s lips, that parted for him so effortlessly, he was hard again.

“Timmy... what...?”

Armie escaped a sound somewhere between utter want and surprise, when Timmy sank down to his knees and began fumbling with the buttons on Armie´s fly. He looked down and found his own lust mirrored on Timmy´s face. He buried his hands into those glorious auburn locks and experimentally tugged at a single strand, lightly just. Timmy let his head fall back and moaned in response.

“Ooooh... fuck...”

And then everything happened very quick.

Armie might have hidden his reaction well, but in fact he had been half-hard since he had watched Timmy wiggle his tiny butt trying to conceal his erection on stage. He had felt him under his hand, felt the smooth skin, Timmy´s cum had been all over his fingers and he had relished in watching Timmy kick over the edge – the face Timmy made, the post-orgasmic daze that had not worn off of him all the way to the hotel and up to his room... it had all just added to his own arousal.

He wanted this more than anything else. The look in Timmy´s eyes, the way he licked his lips, his gaze flickering over the bulge in Armie´s trousers... the anticipation of having those full lips around him soon, made his cock twitch. It gave him anxiety though. As strange as that was.

“Wait... Timmy... what are you doing?”

Timmy hesitated, looking at him a bit dazzled. He was very sure his motives were clear. His hands were already feeling for Armie´s hard member under the fabric, but he stilled by the look in Armie´s eyes.

“Just... thought I´d return the favour?”

Armie bit his lip.

“Yes, I know... But...”

He sighed deeply.

“Timmy, have you ever done that before?”

Timmy was even more irritated now.

_What the fuck was Armie talking about? He did very well know that he´d never touched a guy before they shot CMBYN. Not even for a movie or on stage._

“N-no...”

“See, that´s what I mean.”

“But...”

Timmy started, but Armie pulled him up gently and stroked his cheeks, then his neck, his shoulders, his arms... his thumb tenderly caressing the outlines of Timmy´s lanky figure.

“Timmy... you are so beautiful.”

He shook his head in wonder and Timmy felt a strange rumble in his stomach. He loved being called that, loved that Armie found him precious and beautiful, loved every inch of him, loved being with him. But none of that made any sense right now.

“I know you´ve never been with a guy. So...”

“But I want to, Armie. I want to reciprocate. I want to feel you, I want to taste you...”

Timmy panted with desperation and Armie had to close his eyes and step away mentally for a bit. The temptation was just so strong and he so badly wanted to just give in.

“Oh baby...”

he whispered and breathed little butterfly-kisses onto Timmy´s neck.

“You really have no idea how much I´d love to have your mouth on my cock...”

Tim gasped and breathed out. He was relieved. So Armie wasn´t pushing him away. He wanted to do these things with him. He wanted the same. Although Timmy wasn´t sure what “these things” would mean exactly. _Would it include blowjobs and jerking each other off or would they go the whole way? And if, would he be on the receiving end? Was that what he wanted?_

Timmy was confused as ever if not even more.

“But...?”

he pressed between thin lips, his voice trembling again.

_Don´t be awkward, please... don´t fuck this up now._

“No “but” really. I´ve dreamt of nothing else since the moment I first saw you. That day when you were playing the piano...”

* * *

Timmy remembered everything.

He had been practising his piano parts all morning when a slight rustle and Luca´s quiet chuckle indicated that someone had entered the room. He kept on playing the soft tune and looked up – only to meet the gaze of the most mesmerizing blue-in-blue eyes ever. His heart had thudded once and then stilled. A strange electric feeling hung in the air from that moment on and never left him since.

He had never before experienced anything like this before – with no one.

* * *

“I´m in love with you, Timmy. I entered that room and – there you were. I must have silently been waiting to finally find you. I´ve always felt incomplete, not knowing what I´ve been searching for. And there at that piano – I found you. And I knew. I just knew. It was you, Timmy. When I left Italy I had changed, because of you.”

Armie paused and breathed, Timmy could see him swallow thickly, the column of his throat being worked so visibly. It must have cost him a lot to speak up.

He still held Timmy by his shoulders, a soft tender touch, yet reassuring and calming and Timmy gazed at him in awe. He was stunned. _How come, this gorgeous wonderful man was his suddenly, after all the dread and doubt, after all those sleepless nights, the secret gazes he´d been trying to hide...?_

“Timmy? Say something... please...?”

But Timmy couldn´t speak. He just stared at Armie and from one second to the next a nauseous feeling was starting to crawl into him. His whole world was about to explode. His body just couldn´t take it, he started to shiver and shake, somebody whimpered.

_Shit, was that not what he had been dreaming of? Wasn´t that what he had been manifesting all year long?_

He tried to answer, to formulate words, but all of a sudden his vision went blank and the last thing he heard was Armie´s voice, words he couldn´t understand, a thud and then – nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger... there‘ll be more soon. ☺️
> 
> I´m starsshinebrightatthesea on tumblr.


	3. Close to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.  
> Timmy and Armie delve further into their feelings.
> 
> Basically just fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this part.
> 
> More to follow in this series soon.
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think. Thanks for your support :*

When he awoke, Timmy was tugged in one of the cosy hotel blankets. He yawned silently, he still felt lightheaded and some kind of numbness; his limbs not really responding to the commands of his brain. He tried to stretch and immediately felt resistance beside him.

Slowly he turned his head and there was Armie, laying next to him, snorting lightly, his face ever so peaceful in his sleep. He felt warm and solid – and right. All felt so right and all was about to change.

Timmy didn´t dare wake Armie up, he just lay and watched the man he had fallen in love with so inexorably. Never had he imagined to end up like this, snuggled beside him so close he only needed to reach out and touch... _Or kiss... Or both..._ And make him his.

Armie began to squirm beside him. Timmy didn´t know what to do. He so badly wanted to cuddle closer, to let himself be wrapped into Armie´s strong embrace, but anxiety was whirling his mind up and he couldn´t move. So he just lay there and watched how the morning light painted over Armie´s face; he studied his features, the lashes that threw shadows to his cheeks, watched Armie´s lips munch sweetly, his nose and forehead wrinkling before his arms moved up and Armie stretched his huge figure to its full length. Then he slowly blinked his eyes open, smiling at the sight of Timmy close to him.

“Good morning...”

he said sleepily and Timmy mumbled something similar in response. Armie yawned thoroughly, his whole body squirming and inching closer and Timmy realized that he wouldn´t even care about morning breath, all he wanted was to feel Armie and he experimentally tried to move his feet, pumped his fist to enhance his blood circulation and eventually his limbs seemed to wake up.

“How are you, Timmy?”

“Okay... I guess. I feel... a bit strange. I´m... sorry... What exactly happened?”

Armie smiled at him warmly and rolled onto his side, so that now he was facing Timmy completely. He reached out a hand and tenderly began to caress Timmy´s face, his thumb moving slowly over his earlobe and Timmy shivered under the soft touch.

“You kind of passed out. You had that stare, it was frightening really. Never seen you like this before, Timmy. I was afraid you were about to have some sort of fit.”

“Oh...”

Timmy felt embarrassment wave through him again. Then he remembered the words Armie had said just before his body had decided to throw a panic attack. He fumbled uncomfortably and his hands started to prickle.

“Hey, you´re shaking again. You sure you´re alright?”

Armie´s voice was filled with concern suddenly.

“I´m not sure to be honest. It really seems I can´t deal with all these feelings.”

Armie swallowed thickly.

_Had he been too fast forward?_

_Was it too early?_

_Had he better not said anything?_

“I don´t want to confuse you, Timmy. I´m sorry.”

He sighed and watched a bunch of emotions display over Timmy´s sweet face. The boy couldn´t actually hide his feelings. He was the most open person Armie had ever met in his life. The ability – or more the decision to let his guard down and show his innermost turmoil so clearly made him vulnerable to bits. As an actor it was a unique gift and also as a “usual” person Armie found it remarkable in these times. Especially since he himself had learned during his upbringing to keep his true feelings in and never show anything that could anyone give the chance to hurt him.

Not with Timmy though. Timmy did so perfectly mirror all that Armie wanted to be and it had been a terrifyingly easy job for Timmy to rise tiny cracks at first, then slowly turn down brick by brick up to the point where Armie´s walls tumbled down without any resistance.

Armie loved him for that and he felt honoured to have Timmy in his life. Timmy was so easy to love - he was adorable and funny, sometimes awkward but also so very profound for a person of his age. And he merrily spread and shared the happiness of his heart. Timmy had been the first person ever for Armie to feel he could be his true and only self, he even felt an urge to be true to himself for once in his life – and Timmy would never judge him for that, in fact Timmy brought out the best of him and in a way Armie hoped, it felt also at least a bit like that for Timmy.

Timmy moved closer slowly and he sighed deeply as he realized how his skinny body so perfectly fit the shape of Armie´s solid huge body. He shivered once more, but this time from joy and relief. It felt like two pieces of a puzzle finally fell into place – and not just in terms of their bodies.

“Is this okay?”

He looked up to Armie, who nodded and enfolded him in his strong arms. Timmy let his head sink against the warm chest of the other and breathed slowly. Armie´s heart was thudding in a wild rhythm under him and he felt – in sync. Timmy closed his eyes, concentrated on the sound of the organ beneath and smiled.

After a long while he let his hands have their way under Armie´s tee, feeling for the warm skin underneath, his fingers curling into the soft hair on Armie´s tummy. Strange how they had done all of this before, yet now it felt so very different.

* * *

The midnight-scene had given Timmy immense anxiety. They would be naked... like in _really and completely naked_. He had tried not to stare at Armie, he was sure at one point he would give himself away. He was Elio now, and Armie was Oliver. They were characters. Guys who were falling in love and were just about to have sex.

He had never before touched a man, never had felt the desire or even curiosity. It had always been girlfriends for Timmy. But the day Armie had entered that room, and he had looked up from his piano, everything had changed. From one moment just, the single moment where he had first laid eyes on him, he felt a need to be close to Armie.

He wanted to know everything there was to know about Armie and he wanted Armie to know everything there was to know about him. He wanted to touch him, wanted to paint the outlines of Armie´s body with his fingers, wanted his hands to reach out, wanted to feel what it was like to grab a handful of his soft golden chest-hair. He wanted to know how Armie´s nipples would feel under his hands, if Armie liked them to be rubbed or twisted. He wanted to slide his tongue into Armie´s mouth, breathe him in... taste him...

He wanted Armie´s mouth on him, wanted him to plant kisses all over his body, he wanted to be held, to be pressed down, to straddle Armie, to feel Armie´s cock against his own. He wanted to see him naked, to devour his every part, he wanted to see how Armie grew hard, hold him in his hand, squeeze him, stroke him, collect his pre-cum on his thumb... _taste him... taste him..._

Timmy almost went mad. It felt as if Elio had sort of possessed him.

_Had he maybe identified too much? Had he read the script with too much intensity? Was he about to lose himself? Was it that? Was it only Elio?_

* * *

“You´re confused, Timmy.”

Armie was a master in putting into words what Timmy wouldn´t even dare to phrase.

“Yes... A lot.”

He felt Armie´s mouth on his hair. A light kiss to his locks... A deep inhale...

“You smell wonderful...”

Timmy blushed all over. No one ever had complimented him like this. And it occurred he was a sucker for this – the way Armie called him “beautiful” and “gorgeous” and “baby”. He hadn´t know until know, but it melted his insides and made his knees go weak.

“Armie?”

Timmy managed to steal his face away from the comfort of Armie´s chest.

“Can we just... do this...? Lay here... and... cuddle? Talk?”

Armie´s smile grew wide and his eyes were full of love for the young man in his arms.

“Absolutely, Timmy. Absolutely...”


End file.
